Development of a good sense of balance, proprioception and coordination is usually a matter of practice. Many sports activities require a user to develop a well developed sense of proprioception or body awareness, including balance, in order to become proficient.
Further, people of the society of today have sometimes problems with dizziness, and strains and injuries of joints and muscles. In order to overcome these problems and to improve a user's motor skills different kinds of balancing boards are commonly used. Many prior art balancing boards comprises a platform for supporting a user and that is pivotable around a single axis. Other prior art balancing boards comprises a hemispherical pivot point, whereby movement in all directions is provided. By standing on the balancing board a user can improve his balance, proprioception, strength and coordination.
The research study “Postural and symptomatic improvement after physiotherapy in patens with dizziness of suspected cervical origin”, Arch. Phys. Med. Rehabil. 1996; 77:874-82, shows that vibration-induced body sway is larger for people suffering from dizziness of suspected cervical origin as compared to a healthy control group. This indicates that the postural control is impaired in people suffering from dizziness of suspected cervical origin and suggests that the cervical disorders may affect the human balance function. The study also discloses that physiotherapy, e.g. soft tissue treatment, stabilization exercises of the trunk and cervical spine, passive and active mobilization, relaxation techniques, home training programs and minor ergonomic changes, aimed to decrease cervical discomfort, objectively improved the distributed postural performance and reduced the subjective symptoms of dizziness and neck pain.
The inventor of the present invention has realized that a combination of balancing and vibration induced training can be used to improve the strength, coordination, balance and proprioception of a trainer. Further, the present inventor has realized that such a combined training would result in a training that is quicker, improved and more effective as compared to the training using a conventional balancing board.
However, as far as known to the present inventor, research on such a combined balancing and vibration induced training does not exist today and no combined balancing and vibration device is available today.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide such an exercising device comprising both balancing means and vibration means, whereby the balancing training is improved as compared to conventional balancing boards.
An aspect of the invention is to stimulate and activate different senses, groups of muscles and receptors susceptibility, whereby the effect of the training is increased and the result of the training is improved.
Another aspect of the invention is to increase the stability of the joints of a user, whereby a more efficient training or rehabilitation is obtained.